Only Death Did Us Part
by XxSilverxAngelxX
Summary: Maybe Dean shouldn't have allowed Castiel onto the this hunt... or on any hunt actually...(Character death and blood and that)


**A/N:**So_ yeah. while ago.. few weeks I was on tumblr and there was a thing which i went all out on and sent my friendish person like 8 asks having the back story to what happened and all and she called me a little shit..._

_Either way I though I should share it, so I am. It's not really even an RP... anywho we owned nothing having to do with SPN and all that shiz.  
Hopefully "Family or Friends" will be able to be updated in like July, sorry for huge Hiatus but she's almost out of school and getting back into RPing with her free schedule so._

**_Edit: I've edited how this is layed out so it maybe better for reading... hopefully._**

* * *

Castiel was helping Dean with a hunt, Sam having stayed back at the bunker to heal from after maths of the trials. Castiel was weak still from his recent falling and taking of grace though there was a nest of demons that needed to be taken care of and killed, and there was no way on earth that Dean was going to do this alone. It was an old but very well kept building that not at all looked abandoned. Though the nearer they got you could see angel banishing sigils, so the demons had clearly been there and terrorizing the town for a Castiel wasn't an angel. That wouldn't make him any weaker. Dean and Castiel got their things and weapons. Castiel with his old angel blade, a shotgun with salt rounds and holy water and Dean with his normal gear.

They had gone in, killing the fist few demons together no problem, though upon finding out two hunters had come in to their hideout to rid them it seemed more of them it was fine. They took care of more than this, worse than this. Alone sometimes even… Though they both weren't humans this time, and hurt. Castiel did his best to protect himself and Dean as well, even in human he couldn't break his promise of protecting and keeping the brothers safe even if Dean had himself completely protected. There really wasn't that many there…. Vampires, demons, werewolves, found out even a few witches, maybe 30 creatures there in all, it was like some hell party on earth.

They'd been fighting for so long. Dean wouldn't deny for a moment that they were unprepared, horribly unprepared for the numbers, the types, the species… It was like an army. But Dean kept doing what he did best, killing and killing, switching weapons for different monsters. _How long had they been there?_ It didn't matter. So long as they got out eventually.

Vampires got taken care of no problem, werewolves were just as stupid as the vamps. That was it, maybe in hour stuck in there in all, they got them, beat up, hurt, bleeding, but alive. And Good. Castiel had for a few minutes left ahead of Dean, they said if they had killed all those things and split, go right back to the front, hell even if they just split. He went straight back, right outside.. he was just going back to the front, to make sure Dean was there, to make sure he was safe, alive.

When Dean eventually paused, he looked around at the mass of bodies around him, breath hitching. The adrenaline pumped through him like a steroid, making him more aware of everything around him: the scent of blood, the clammy air, the dark red patches of floorboards, disembodied heads, even the occasional rustle. After a moment, he heard footsteps down the hallway, and he prepared himself to continue killing.

If anything, he really shouldn't have left. There was an arm that wrapped around him from behind, it was fine, it was probably Dean. It was probably just him greeting Castiel. They did that sometimes.. They had odd greetings and hellos that were silent but only in actions, Maybe that was why Sam teased Dean about 'having a boyfriend'. Though seconds later there was a sharp pain in his abdomen and warn fluids he felt stain his shirt.

Just then, Castiel wandered in, and Dean went to call out but the next wave of creatures hit. Slicing, chopping, he was back into it, closing his eyes briefly every time blood splattered his face. After a moment, Dean looked round, just in time to see it happen.

"_No_!" Dean cried out, running forward and tackling the demon to the ground. He plunged the knife deep into his chest, watching with an empty satisfaction as the sparks erupted across its veins. He only had time to look across at Cas before he was dragged off and forced to kill again.

_Just stabbing,_

_slicing,_

_killing_.

Eyes blown wide in a silent scream of pain and a twist of a blade. 'stupid angel'. Was all he heard before he fell to the found right after feeling a quick swipe of the blade to his neck. A puddle of blood slowly staining his clothes and the cement underneath him.

Dean was on his knees. The assortment of bloodied weapons he'd brought in were scattered around him, along with his kills. He stared ahead of him a moment, just a moment, until he forced his damaged body to crawl to his friend. "Cas," he whispered, as if he needed to be quiet even though he know he was the only living person around. But he was so _tired_. "Castiel."

Castiel's face in a scared expression with the lifeless blue eyes staring into nothing.

_What do I say? What do I do?_ Dean's pounding head went to lay on Cas's chest, the place where he'd have once found a heartbeat if he'd searched hard enough.

Silently, in his head, he worked out what to say. "Cas, I'm sorry," he started. "I'm sorry you're dead. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry I brought you, I know you didn't want to go." He took a shuddering breath. "I always asked too much of you, didn't I? And now I have to ask one more little favour. One last thing for me."

"Don't be dead, Cas," he finished, allowing the tears to fall.


End file.
